The Chances of Life
by meggypoo831
Summary: AU: Finn is lost in his adolescent years having been a foster child for the majority of his life. His newest placement is with the Hummels. What will happen when Finn attends high school at McKinley? Will he begin to lead a normal life?
1. Chapter 1: The Placement

**This fan fiction idea came to me a while ago, and I finally decided to actually write it. It is AU and it is Finchel with appearances from other Glee cast members. Please review and/or tweet me (meggypoogleek), your feedback. Thank you for reading. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Placement**

Being in a foster home is a difficult situation for any and every child. It is pure chance that the child will get placed in a non abusive home. Most foster children are moved from one home to another until they either turn eighteen or a family chooses to adopt them. More often than not, the child is not adopted and they become free, so to speak, when they are eighteen and pushed out into society. This was the situation for Finn Hudson.

At the age of fifteen, Finn was placed in his seventh foster home over a two year period. Finn had experienced many different styles of living being in so many homes. He had experienced abusive homes, homes with very strict rules and homes where the foster parents and siblings paid no attention to him.

On this late July afternoon, the tall fifteen year old male was sitting the too familiar room of his social worker. He sat in the black leather chair twiddling his thumbs while thoughts raced through his brain. _What will this family be like? Will I be able to attend high school there? _are just a few thoughts that raced through his brain. Many of the foster homes he had lived in did not allow him to go to public school. They either home-schooled him or stuck him in an alternative school, where he basically learned nothing and met no one. His life was such a roller coaster and it drove him insane.

After what felt like an hour, a dark haired woman in a black suit entered the room. This was his social worker, Ellen Thompson. The woman sat behind the desk where papers sat piling high. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a file, Finn's file. She looked over at Finn who was looking down with pure nervousness flooding his body.

"Okay, Finn," the woman says after a few moments of looking over paperwork. "You will be going to live with Hummels," she says in a matter of fact tone.

Finn nodded. "Where do they live?" he asked plainly.

"Lima, Ohio. Lima is located about forty five minutes from here. It is a smaller sized town, but I think this family will be a decent fit," she replies as she is filling out the paperwork.

The last foster home Finn was placed in was near Detroit, Michigan. He left the home because the mother became terminally ill and could no longer care for Finn. Finn felt that particular home was one of the better, but stuff happens.

Finn looked around the room. He had quite a few questions to ask, but he knew not to ask them quite yet. Typically, the procedure was the family comes to the social worker's office. The social worker and the foster parents look over paperwork. Everyone signs a few statements and he is off with the family. Rules, regulations and other important factors are typically discussed when Finn arrives at the home or on the car ride to the home.

"They will be here in about twenty minutes," the social worker says to Finn.

Finn gives her a simple nod. He is anxious as can be and at this point the anxiety would not calm down until he met his new foster family. He hoped with all his heart that this would be the last home

After about twenty five minutes or so, one of the women who works the front desk of the social worker's office knocked on the door. "Ellen, the Hummels have arrived," she says in a professional tone.

"Send them in," replies Ellen.

A man walks in first; he is quite big and burly. He is bald and has a Cleveland Indians baseball cap on. He looked somewhat strange to Finn, but who was he to judge, at least not yet. The man smiles at Finn. Finn gives him a half smile in return. The next person to enter the room, was a woman around five foot four. She had redish blonde hair and wore a pink top and blue jeans. She had to be around the age of thirty five or so. Finn delivers another half smile to the woman who he assumed was his new foster mother. Lastly, a boy in a flamboyant purple shirt with a pink scarf around his neck enters the room. Finn turns to look at the young boy and assumes he cannot be much older than himself. However, he is quite surprised at this boy's sense of style, per say.

"Hi I am Kurt Hummel," the boy says reaching out to shake Finn's hand.

Finn slightly smiles back. "I'm Finn Hudson."

"I am Carole and this is my husband Burt," the middle aged woman says turning to Finn and she too shakes his hand.

"Well, all we need you to do is sign a few things," instructs the social worker.

Carole and Burt begin signing the forms.

Kurt smiles over at Finn. "Oh don't be so nervous!" the boy says using a joyful relaxed tone.

"I..I...I just..." Finn responds voice trailing off. He was not sure how to respond to that comment. Of course, he was nervous! It was a very nerve racking situation, always was.

"Well, I think we're set," exclaims Carole as the last form is signed. "Ready Finn?" she asks gently.

"Yeah," he mumbles to where the other people in the room could barely hear him. He then stands up, grabs his duffel bag of clothes and hygiene items and walks towards the door.

"Thanks Ellen," he says turning back to the woman behind the desk.

Ellen nods "Good luck Finn."

**I know this was a short chapter, but I want to ease you guys into it. Please let me know what you think (meggypoogleek is my Twitter or review) so I know whether to continue writing this story or not. It depends on the views and the feedback! Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Car Ride

I **am very sorry I have not updated this story, yet. I have been very busy with studying and I have another fan fiction I am writing, at the same time. I am trying to update more often. Thank you to all those who left reviews; they all were very sweet. Please continue to review or tweet me ( meggypoogleek). I am anxious to hear your feedback. **

**Chapter 2: A Long Car Ride**

A very nervous Finn is escorted out by the Hummels. As they walk past the secretary, who Finn knows very well, she smiles, sympathetically. He responds with an anxious half smile. "Uh..so which car is yours?" he asks as they enter the jam packed parking lot.

"Over here, dear," Carole says pointing to a gray mini van. Carole and Kurt take their designated seats in the vehicle, while Burt opens the trunk for Finn to throw his medium sized duffel bag in. Burt enters the vehicle and they are on there way to Lima, Ohio.

Finn knew this process, all too well. Waiting patiently for the rules and restrictions lecture, he gazed out the window staring at the bright sun and the clear blue sky. The car was silent for many minutes. This surprised Finn. Typically, the foster parents would begin the talk before they had even begun driving.

"You're so quiet back there," Burt says jokingly after a few minutes of silence had gone by.

"Uhh..yeah. Just a new experience, that's all," Finn responds with an awkward tone.

Carole turns around and nods. She is unsure of what to say. She did not want to say something that would trigger too many emotions for him. What Finn did not know, is this was Carole and Burt's first time as foster parents. Most of the foster homes Finn had been in, the adults in the household were quite familiar with the system; therefore he assumed Carole and Burt were too.

"Do you have any questions for us, Finn?" Carole asks.

At this point, Kurt is half observing the interactions taking place in the vehicle as well as rapidly sending text messages.

"Uhh yeah, several," Finn replies. A light bulb when on in his mind, _they must have never done this before_.

"Well, ask them silly!" Kurt says lightly as he put down his phone.

"Where will I be sleeping? What kind of rules are in your home? Where will I attend school? Will I be home-schooled? What kind of chores will I have to complete?" he rambles.

"Oh my! Many questions, there," Kurt says a bit surprised at the amount of questions.

"Did the social worker not mention these things to you?" Carole asks, displeased at the social worker.

"No, usually the family does on the way or at the home," Finn says out loud, though thinking he sounded like a broken record.

"Oh, we can discuss it when we arrive at our place," responds Carole, in a not too concerned fashion.

"Alright," Finn says plainly. This family seems very different from the previous homes he had resided with. Carole and Burt seemed much more laid back. They seemed sweet and caring. In other words, they gave him a remarkable first impression. Finn appreciated this greatly. Although, he did question if the family would continue to be this kind or was it just a way to lead him in. Having had trust issues and betrayal, this was a common and understandable feeling for Finn Hudson.

"So, Finn, what do you like to do for fun?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Uh...well I like sports."

Finn never was quite able to take interest in certain activities or hobbies. In most cases, Finn was home-schooled and did not know many people and was not given opportunity to play sports with people other than his foster siblings.

"That's cool," Kurt says smiling at him. Kurt was unsure what to say next. He could sense Finn feeling of being uncomfortable, but Kurt did not quite understand why. He had assumed Finn knew he was going to attend McKinley High School with himself. The questions Finn had asked quickly did not make sense to Kurt.

"How bout some music?" Burt suggests.

"Yes! Oh dad, can you play the Funny Girl soundtrack?" Kurt asks excitedly.

A puzzled look crosses Finn's face. _Funny Girl, seriously? Isn't that a musical? What guys watch musicals? This kid is strange. _Finn thinks to himself; however he does not say a word. He, too, wanted to create a positive impression and start the process off on the right foot.

"Oh Kurt! We listen to that all the time. Finn, what kind of music do enjoy?" Carole asks Finn.

Kurt gives a slight passive aggressive eye roll, towards his mother. "Yeah, Finn, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like rock music and some pop. I really like the Rolling Stones and Kiss. Stuff like that," he replies, actually having a solid answer.

"Well, then I know the right radio station for you," Burt says with a smile as he turns the knob on the radio to the classic soft rock channel. "Start Me Up" by the cars begins to play. "I love this song!" Burt says as he turns the volume higher.

"Classic Cars," says Finn excited.

Kurt smiles slightly as his new foster brother. Of course, he had absolutely no idea who the Cars were or what song was playing. Kurt was more into show tunes and some pop (ish) music such as Britney Spears or Cyndi Lauper.

The music is playing throughout the rest of the drive to the Hummels house. Finn notices a sign which reads, "Welcome to Lima, Ohio!" _We must be getting close_, he thought.

"This is McKinley High, where I attend school!" Kurt exclaims. "And that is _Lima Bean_, the best coffee shop on the planet!" he says as they past the small place. Kurt continues to point out the different hot spots in the small town.

The car then turns down a semi windy paved neighborhood road. "Well, here we are!" Carole exclaims a bit excited. They pull into a cement driveway next to a medium sized red brick house with an olive green roof. The car is then parked.

"Let me grab your duffel for you," Kurt says sweetly.

"It's alright. I got it. Thanks though," Finn responds with a half smile.

"Kurt, why don't you show Finn his room? Then we can sit down as a family, and discuss the rules and such," Carole states in a motherly tone.

Finn nods and follows Kurt through a small kitchen. The whole house has wood floors and the kitchen table was made of wood. He leads him through another hallway towards a windy staircase. They walk down a miniature hall and into a room where a twin sized bed with a navy blue bedspread sits in the center of the room. There is a black desk in one of the corners and the walls are painted sky blue. A small closet is located next to his bedroom, which Kurt shows him.

"Well, I will let you get backed and settled. Come down when you are all ready!" Kurt says kindly.

"Thanks," Finn says grateful for Kurt's kindness.

"Oh and cheer up! This place is not all that bad!"

Finn lets out a small smile and begins to fold and put away the few clothing items he has. He then walks next door to the bathroom and notices two sinks. He sets his toothbrush and other hygiene items next to the empty, non taken sink.

He lays down on the bed, for a moment, nervous for the upcoming conversation and just the situation as a whole. Though they seemed caring and kind, Finn was still worried.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was not overly exciting but I must build up the story and not dive in too quickly. Please leave me a review or a tweet ( meggypoogleek). I would love to hear your feedback. I will and update quicker than last time. Keep reading to find out about the family rules and regulations. See how Finn reacts to his new lifestyle!**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**It has been a very long time, since I have updated this story. I am very sorry; my life has been chaotic. I promise I will begin writing this story on a regular basis. Thank you to all whom are reading. Please leave me a review! I am curious to hear what you readers think! Tweets are appreciated too. My Twitter is meggypoogleek. Feedback is appreciated either way. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

Finn took a moment to wash up before the family meeting about the rules and such. Knowing the family was waiting for him, he made his way down the windy staircase into a medium sized living room area. Two leather cream sofas sat across from each other with a black coffee table in the center. There was no television located in this room, which surprised Finn. In all the other homes, the living room had a television. This posed a question to Finn; did the Hummels own a TV?

"Have a seat Finn; make yourself comfortable," Carole says sweetly as she exits the kitchen.

He nods as he sits down on the couch. His face was filled with worry and a touch of fear. All Finn hoped for, was that this foster family, would be the last.

"Burt, honey, we are ready when you are," Carole yells.

A few moments later, a door slams shut, causing Finn to flinch. "It's just me, buddy," Burt says placing a hand on Finn's shoulder trying to calm him down. "I fix cars for a living and I was just out in the garage workin'."

"Oh. That's cool, Finn responds plainly.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asks looking around the room.

"I'm here, dad! Sorry, Blaine called," Kurt exclaims frantically as he enters the living room.

"Alright..." begins Carole. "Did the social worker explain any aspect of how our home is run?"

Finn shook his head. "Usually, the family just goes over everything," he responds simply.

"Well, then let's get started. Please let us know if you have any questions or concerns Finn. We want this to work too," Carole says with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Thank you," Finn says graciously. He was quite impressed by the Hummels, despite having only known them for a few hours.

"Kurt showed you where you will be sleeping and such. That is your room. You are welcome up there almost anytime of the day. It is your space. We wanted to make sure you have an area to yourself. We can't imagine how hard this must be on you. Burt and I's bedroom is down the hall from yours and Kurt's is next door. Most of the time, we eat dinner as a family. I typically cook but we eat at different times every night,"

"I am quite the chef also!" Kurt chimes in.

Finn lets out a small smirks and Carole smiles at her son.

"We understand if something comes up and you can't make dinner or are not in the mood. Happens to the best of us!" Carole continues.

"What Carole is trying to say is, we eat dinner together when we can. It's not a huge issue if we don't," Burt says simplifying.

This was unusual for Finn. Most of the time in his previous homes, family dinners were mandatory. If he missed a dinner, he would receive consequences.

"You will be attending McKinley High School with Kurt," Burt begins.

Finn's jaw dropped. _Public high school?! That is a first!_ Finn thought. This caused intense excitement as well as some genuine fear within him. He had never attended public high school or any high school, middle school or elementary school, for that matter.

Carole's expression became puzzled. She did not understand why the jaw dropped.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Kurt says voice getting louder and louder. "You have never been to public school, have you?"

Finn shook his head, very embarrassed. Afraid of judgement from his new foster brother, he spoke very quickly, "None of my previous placements ever let me. I was home-schooled."

Kurt was astonished; he could not even imagine what home-schooling must have been like, for Finn. Carole and Burt seem a bit shocked, as well. However, neither of his new foster parents wanted to make him feel uncomfortable or feel like an outcast.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Kurt, still in disbelief, spoke "it's okay Finn. I know most of the people at McKinley. I can introduce you to some amazing people!"

A half smile flashes across Finn's face. "Thanks," he says in a monotone voice.

Carole and Burt sensed Finn's uncomfortable feeling. Kurt, not so much; he was still in complete disbelief.

The family then discusses curfew and other odds and ends. "Now, I am off to make dinner," Carole says. Kurt jumps up.

"I want to help mom! I think Finn will love tonight's dish"

Carole smiles at her son. "Well, shouldn't you keep Finn company, Kurt?"

"Uh...I'll be okay. I need to unpack and stuff," Finn says, not wanting to upset his new foster brother. It was not a bad idea for him to relax, or so he thought.

Kurt smiles at Finn and walks into the kitchen with his mom.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Burt asks walking down a narrow hallway into another room, which Finn did not know exists.

Finn became excited. Not usually did he get the decision of what to watch on television. This came as a shock to Finn. He grins. "Sure," he says trying to hide the fact he never was able to choose a show on TV.

Burt found this a tad bit odd. It seemed to Burt, Finn had no freedoms in the past, which was the truth. He smiles and hands Finn the remote. Burt walks out of the room and back into the garage to finish working.

_There are so many channels! This is a hard decision, what to watch?_ Finn is thinking. _Well, this hopefully won't be the last time I get to watch a show._ After a few seconds, Finn turns on ESPN Classic and watches an Ohio State football game from a few years prior to.

In the kitchen preparing dinner, Kurt whispers to his mother, "I am surprised he has never gone to public high school! He seemed so ecstatic and excited."

"Kurt, Finn's life has been a lot different than yours. He comes from a background of events that you might never be able to imagine. I am not going to discuss the issues, because I believe when the time is right, he will choose to share them with us. I do not know many details, but as we grow as a family, he may choose to share," Carole explains.

Responding with a nod, Kurt goes back to chopping vegetables.

"Finn, it's dinner time," Carole says poking her head in the room.

The family sits down at the kitchen table. It is surprising to Finn that the table was set and food was actually on the table, which he assumes each person would serve themselves. The food looks amazing to Finn. There was a tossed green salad with fresh strawberries, almonds and spinach. Sitting next to Burt on the table, were hot rolls and butter. On the other side of the table, a roasted chicken sat, all cut into pieces.

"Bon Appetite!" Kurt says proud of his cooking works.

Finn grins and they all begin to eat. During dinner, Burt, Carole and Kurt do most of the talking. Finn asks questions about Lima, but not about the high school. At this point, the thought terrified him. It was also exciting but he would wait until closer to the date to bring it up, if at all. Finn was not much of a talker when it came to emotions and feelings, or most topics for that matter.

After dinner, Finn helps with the dishes and heads upstairs to his room and begins to unpack. He could not help but think how this family was the complete polar opposite of his last three homes. _These people seem to really care about me. I hope this experience is as positive as it was today,_ he thought.

"Goodnight Finn!" Kurt says sweetly passing by Finn's room. Finn was laying down reading a magazine his social worker had bought him.

"Night Kurt. Thanks for dinner," he says.

Kurt grins. "Oh no problem! I adore cooking."

Carole and Burt check on Finn, once more to make sure he is alright. Finn smiles slightly as they walk pass. He begins to think that this might be just the perfect fit. Although, Kurt seemed highly abnormal to Finn; he seemed nice. Burt and Carole could not have been more welcoming. _Maybe this will be different,_ he thought.


End file.
